goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Robertson
Liz Robertson is an English actress. Biography Born in Ilford, Essex, Robertson studied at Finch Stage School and later became a cabaret dancer and a member of BBC Two's The Young Generation. Shortly after, she made her debut on the West End and appeared in many successful shows, as well as marrying writer Alan Jay Lerner after playing Eliza in My Fair Lady. Whilst she became best known for singing roles, Robertson appeared in a number of straight plays, including featuring in the original cast of Seven Deadly Sins Four Deadly Sinners and playing in pantomime on more than one occasion. Singing Robertson made her debut in the "quintet" of A Little Night Music (as Mrs. Andersson) and soon after appeared in the revue Side by Side by Sondheim. She made her Broadway debut in Dance a Little Closer, though this was less than successful, and released a solo album entitled Somebody's Girl. Robertson also originated the role of love interest Bella Spellgrove in Sherlock Holmes: The Musical and performed in The King and I for President Reagan. She became known in later years for playing Madame Giry in both Love Never Dies and the 25th Anniversary Concert for The Phantom of the Opera. Stage A Little Night Music (1975) *Overture/Night Waltz (contains solo lines) *The Glamorous Life *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Weekend in the Country *Night Waltz I (contains solo lines) *Night Waltz II (contains solo lines) *Perpetual Anticipation (contains solo lines) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Side by Side by Sondheim (1976) My Fair Lady (1979) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Song and Dance (1982) Dance a Little Closer (1983)(originated the role) *No Man Is Worth It (solo) *There's Never Been Anything Like Us (duet) *Another Life (solo) *He Always Comes Home to Me (duet) *Dance a Little Closer (contains solo lines) *On Top of the World (solo) *Dance a Little Closer (Finale)(contains solo lines) Jerome Kern Goes to Hollywood (1985) *I'll Be Hard To Handle (solo) *Yesterdays (duet) *Dearly Beloved (solo) *Pick Yourself Up (duet) *Lovely To Look At/Just Let Me Look At You (duet) *Ol' Man River (contains solo lines) *Bill/Can't Help Lovin Dat Man Of Mine (duet) *All the Things You Are/They Didn't Believe Me (contains solo lines) Sherlock Holmes: The Musical (1989)(originated the role) *London Is London (contains solo lines) *Men Like You (duet) *I Shall Find Her (contains solo lines) *Vendetta (duet) *Without Him, There Can Be No Me (reprise)(solo) *Down the Apples 'n' Pears (contains solo lines) *A Million Years Ago - Or Was It Yesterday? (duet) *"The Best Of You, The Best Of Me (duet) The King and I (1989) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Noel/Cole: Let's Do It (1994) *Opening Medley (contains solo lines) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) *Three Coward Waltzes (contains solo lines) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know Paree (solo) *London Pride/I Happen to Like New York (contains solo lines) *I'm Throwing a Ball Tonight/I've Been to a Marvellous Party (contains solo lines) *20th Century Blues (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Music Man (1995) *Piano Lesson (contains solo lines) *Goodnight, My Someone (solo) *My White Knight (solo) *Shipoopi *Will I Ever Tell You (solo) *Gary, Indiana (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones (reprise)/Goodnight, My Someone (duet) *Finale Stepping Out (1997)(originated the role) *One Night a Week (contains solo lines) *Too Much (solo) *Once More (duet) *Stepping Out Hairspray (2009) *Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now *The Legend of Miss Baltimore Crabs (contains solo lines) *Velma's Revenge (solo) *You Can't Stop the Beat Love Never Dies (2010)(originated the role) *Ten Long Years (duet) *Dear Old Friend (contains solo lines) *The Phantom Confronts Christine (contains solo lines) *Devil Take the Hindmost (quartet)(contains solo lines) *Gustave! Gustave! (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (2012) *Magical Lasso (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer *Grand Finale Albums Somebody's Girl (1984) *Somebody's Girl (solo) *Last Man in My Life *Tell Me on a Sunday (solo) *From This Moment On (solo) *All Because of Love (solo) *Old Friend (solo) *Another Life (solo) Gallery robertsoneliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. somebodysgirl.jpg|'Somebody's Girl'. robertsonbella.jpg|'Bella Spellgrove' in Sherlock Holmes: The Musical. Robertsonmavis.jpg|'Mavis' in Stepping Out. robertsonvelma.jpg|'Velma Von Tussle' in Hairspray. giryrobertson.jpg|'Madame Giry' in Love Never Dies. Robertson, Liz Robertson, Liz